


She Never Wanted to be a Poet

by advaba (indigo_blue)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Depression, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Poetry, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_blue/pseuds/advaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem concerning coping with PMDD (a severe form of PMS which is like depression) and life on the bathroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Never Wanted to be a Poet

She Never Wanted to be a Poet

Imagine, on our meeting, you recognise yourself through peroxide, myopia and time.

Look what I've achieved in life during just one decade,

setting women's medicine back two hundred years,

developing an intricate knowledge mapping bathroom pipework in the dark,

contortionism and small hiding places;

alongside a privileged writer's toolkit, 

a love of Scottish singing voices and the minor keys.

Here holding fistfuls of hair, with covered yet crescent-marked skin,

I've brought in a new fashion of tyre-track mascara,

lying foetal position on the tiles tasting my tears.

Wait. Let those carmine droplets fall. 

Only two more years until you're on your way up to this glory.

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr 'Would your eight year old self be proud of you?'


End file.
